Get Out Alive
by FreakyFanfictioners
Summary: Sesshoumaru, finally succeding in killing Inuyasha, takes kagome and forces here to become his personal whore. Now after 500 years her chance of escape has come. Where will it lead? Kagome doesn't know and doesn't care. All she knows is she wants to get


A/N: Hey y'all we are BACK! After some major brainstorming and many sleepless and sugar filled nights we have finally coughed up chapter 1 to our new story. Hannah and I have worked our ass's off trying to get this. We have had so many problems with figuring out exactly how we wanted this story to go. You better read carefully becuz this story is gonna make you do one of the most painful of things THINK.

DISCLAIMER: If we owned any of this we wouldn't be here. We would be in Japan having money fights. The closest thing Jessica and I have come to a money fight is a penny we found under the couch cushion and the punches we were throwing to decide who would get it.

READ AND REVIEW NO FLAMES

Chapter 1 Escape Kagome

"Faster, I must run faster" Kagome mutter to herself as she trudged through the woods. Nothing seemed familiar to her. She flashed her head this way and that trying to see anything familiar, "Damn" she said under her breath, "Where has the well thrown me now."

She continued running, hoping to find an answer to her mind ogling questions, and possibly a Band-Aid.

The black haired miko definitely didn't look her best. Her normally flowing, smooth black hair was now sticky and wet with sweat. He beautiful face now bruised with a bloody lip. Her priestess outfit now torn to rags. Kagome was definitely not having the best of days.

She came to a halt and started to study herself. Her eyes widened as she realized she was bleeding from every where. She was in so much pain she didn't understand why she was still able to move. Anger erupted in her eyes as she grasped the necklace that surrounded her neck.

500 hundred years, 500 fucking years Kagome had suffered. Sesshomaru had slain Inuyasha and claimed her as his own. Unable to defend her self Kagome had no choice but to comply with his every want. Every one thought she would try to escape but escaping from Sesshoumaru was like asking him about his fluffy…Someone was going to get killed.

Though every attempt she gave at escaping ended in beatings and rapes…Kagome never gave up. She had sworn she would never let her self stay with him forever, never.

She pulled the necklace up to her lips, remembering who had given it to her; she bowed her head in a sigh.

"Inuyasha, I am so sorry, it is all my fault."

They had been on a search for another shard of the Shikon jewel when Inuyasha had stumbled upon the pearl necklace. He had given it to her asking her to promise him she would never take it off. Kagome was going to make sure she kept her promise.

Realizing she needed to get more ground covered and find somewhere to rest for the night, she continued her limping trudge. She seemed to be in some kind of woods. She hoped that there were some houses around her. She may not know exactly where the well had thrown her but she was more than positive it wasn't a world she had ever been in.

Wind swept over her cuts causing her to wince at the stinging. The more she walked to more clear it became to her that this was only the begging.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru Kagome. She's gone!" Jaken yelled at the top of his lungs. He threw himself into Sesshomaru's private chambers noticing his Lord sitting calmly on the floor.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked completely confused as to why Sesshomaru was just sitting there like he hadn't heard him.

"Yes Jaken" Sesshomaru asked calmly paying attention only to the sword in his hands which he was cleaning.

Jaken moved his toad like form a little closer to Sesshomaru. "My Lord, Lady Kagome has escaped; we are going to send out our best to look for her, no telling where she is OW LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken yelped out.

Sesshomaru had hit Jaken upside his head to get him to shut up. Sesshomaru's patience for this beast was growing thin. He continued to polish his sword as he spoke still not making eye contact with his servant.

"Jaken, repeating yourself to me comes off like your saying I was to stupid to understand you the first time. I am quite aware of the fact our mistress escaped. This Sesshomaru knew it was only time." Sesshomaru could sense the confusion from the beast.

"B-b-but my Lord you knew that this was going to happen?" Jaken questioned.

"Yes…..Our miko isn't as stupid as she looks. Even if she spent a great deal of her life helping out my stupid brother." Sesshomaru smiled at the word brother. 'Well…. My dead brother I should say' he thought to himself.

"But, my Lord, I still don't understand. If you knew this day would come why didn't you try to stop it.

Sesshomaru placed his now fully polished sword back in its sheath on his belt. He turned around in his spot to talk properly with the beast.

"I said I knew the day would come, but I never said I knew which day. I didn't even know she was gone till it was a bit too late. I should've seen the signs this morning. Just shows you how careless I am not to notice obvious details sometimes."

Sesshomaru stared at Jaken with his amber eyes. It shocked him how he had not taken the time to realize that something peculiar was going on with in his palace.

Jaken pushed for his master to explain more. "Well, what exactly were the signs my Lord"

Sesshomaru threw his head back and began to recall what had happened earlier that day

FLASHBACK

_Sesshomaru walked the halls of his palace. He was making sure the work around his place was getting done to his expectations. . It pissed him off at how these low-level demon servants slacked off every time the Lord turned around. _

_He continued walking, passing the maids who were scrubbing the floor and the butlers who were straightening up the rooms. He made his way over to the window peering out watching the gardener treating the lawn._

_He steeped away and quickly came to the end of the grand staircase that lead up to mistress Kagome's room. He noticed Hinnata, one of his maids the miko had befriended running hurriedly up the steps holding something in her hands. "Hinnata" he called out._

_His voice echoed through the magnificent palace, sending a shiver up every spine of his servants and causing Hinnata to jump and spin around. She steadied herself just in time to see Sesshomaru making his way up the stairs to her._

_Hinnata stood in delight as she watched him finish climbing leaving just 2 steps between them. She flipped her dark blue hair behind her and waited happily to be scolded._

_She stared at him with googly eyes. 'What I wouldn't give to be in mistress Kagome's place.' What respect she had for the demon master. She fell in love with him the very first time she saw him. _

_He had killed everyone in her village and it was either be his slave or fight him. …. And she wasn't one to gamble with her options. So she had come to his palace and began to serve him. Falling more and more for the demon each day_

_Sesshomaru glared disgustingly at the half-breed before him. He had known sense he had brought her here to serve him, the feeling she possessed for him. It made him sick._

_Sesshomaru let his amber eyes wonder to the object Hinnata had been carrying in her hands. It was a canopy rope; she must have been rambling through storage._

"_Hinnata, just where exactly are you going with that rope?" The Lord asked a hint of suspicion in his voice._

_Hinnata continued to stare googly eyed at him. Yes she had heard the question and she knew that it was in her best interest to answer said question but she needed a few extra staring moments._

"_HINNATA" Sesshomaru bellowed causing several of the maids cleaning the floor to fall down with their hands covering their heads ready for an attack. Sesshomaru took no notice of this._

_Hinnata was quickly out of her trance. She replaced her googly eyes with frightened ones. "Ye-yes Master?" Her voice quivered._

_Sesshomaru's temple began to pulse he was having trouble having this disgraceful woman serve him. "I asked you a question and if you value your life Hinnata, it had better be answered." _

_Hinnata nodded earnestly racking her brain trying to remember the question… Remembering she spoke up "The rope um I am taking it to Mistress Kagome. The canopy above her bed is broken and we are going to fix it." Hinnata began to shake a little. Yes she was in love with the demon but she wasn't stupid she knew what he was capable of._

_Sesshomaru stared at her wordlessly for a moment. Hinnata felt butterflies in her stomach erupt. She had done just as instructed by Lady Kagome. _

_Sesshomaru turned and began walking back down the stairs. Taking this into meaning she was in the clear she turned her attention to hurrying back up the stairs. _

_Sesshomaru stopped suddenly before reaching the bottom step. He whisked around to call out "Hinnata"._

_Hinnata had reached her hand out for Kagome's door. She turned her head down to Sesshomaru. "Yes my Lord?_

"_Tell Kagome I wish to see her in my chambers when you are through fixing the canopy." He smirked at her questioning look. "We have some…. Unfinished business that needs to be tended to."_

_He turned and continued walking away. Hinnata stared after him wondering what unfinished business they had that would need tending to, before vanishing through Kagome's door. She never saw him starring at her out of the corner of his eye._

END OF FLASH BACK

Sesshomaru had just finished telling Jaken the story, but the beast still didn't understand what his master was getting at.

"But my lord" the beast once again started "What signs are you talking about. It doesn't make any sense to me." Jaken stroked his chin trying to figure out what all this meant.

Sesshomaru stared at Jaken with much noted irritation. "The rope Jaken the rope."

Jaken stared in awe, still not getting it "But what has the rope got to do with anything, all it means is that Hinnata was going to repair Kagome's canopy that had been broken " Jaken stated

Sesshomaru nodded "Exactly my point. The canopy was a trick. Our miko was smart Jaken. She purposely broke it last night. "

"What are you talking about my Lord, and what does Hinnata have to do with anything? "Jaken asked hoping to get more of a better answer this time.

"She has to do with everything."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

"I have to find some where to rest" Kagome panted to her self. It had grown dark, wherever the hell she was and she knew her legs wouldn't carry her much further.

She glanced up noticing a light coming form not too far away. "A house, maybe I can seek help there in the morning but where am I going top stay the night?"

She looked this way and that noticing a large tree near the light. She limped until she had amazingly made her way over there. She swayed for a moment before painfully plopping down.

She let her head drop back against the tree, 'At least I got out okay' She thought to herself. She grasped the necklace once again and began thinking to herself again. "Though I wish I could have escaped before last night." She jerked her head up in an icy glare. "He will pay for what he did to me."

FLASH BACK

"_Hinnata I just don't understand what the hell you see in him." Kagome enjoyed actually having a friend in this hell hoe, you know someone to talk to. That part didn't bother her it was the fact her said friend was in love with Lord Sesshomaru, that bothered her. But still she couldn't complain she liked having Hinnata as a friend._

_Kagome listened to Hinnata's ramblings. "Well he's cute and cuddly once you get past the whip, the claws, and tendency to spit poison." Hinnata laughed out. Kagome laughed uneasily 'I didn't know he could spit poison' she thought to herself. _

_It was nights like this Kagome enjoyed. Late night girl to girl talks. Sitting on the floor with a great friend and being able to get everything bad that happened in her life out of her mind for a brief time. _

_Hinnata stared at Kagome for a moment and continued their conversation. "So when is our Mistress expecting?"_

_The question caught Kagome off guard. 'What did she mean by 'expecting'?' "What do you mean by 'When am I expecting?'" She narrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Expecting what?"_

_Hinnata began to laugh "Honestly Kagome you sure are a joker. You know expecting a baby."_

"_WHAT?" Kagome screamed. There had never mean a discussion between her and Sesshomaru about babies. Even if there ever was one she would never consent._

_Hinnata seemed to be a bit startled by Kagome's reaction. "Are you okay Kags?"_

_Kagome looked into Hinnata's face open-mouthed. "Why would you asked a question like that Hinnata?"_

"_Well at breakfast this morning I over heard him talking with someone about how he was getting worried about who wold take the thrown after he was gone. I heard a unfamiliar voice answer back saying something like "You need to get a heir, you need to have a baby. I didn't hear much more, I was cleaning dishes in the kitchen!" _

_Hinnata looked so proud of her self for knowing the answer to the question. She knew one day her eavesdropping skills would come in handy._

_If Kagome's eyes could get any wider they would literally pop out of her head. 'So Sesshomaru needs a baby huh? Looks like I'm in for trouble. He probably wouldn't suggest it at least for another year though. So im good, I should be gone before then. But still that unfamiliar voce Hinnata mentioned.'_

"_Hinnata?"_

"_Yes Kagome?"_

"_That unfamiliar voice you hears, what exactly did it sound like?_

_Hinnata brought her hand to her chin apparently thinking. "Hmm well it kinda sounded like an older woman's voice. Sesshomaru also said something about taking care of business tonight." She looked at Kagome "I'm not exactly sure what he meant by that though."_

_Kagome started shaking "OH MY GOD!"_

_She grabbed Hinnata by the shoulders and began to aggressively shake her. "HINNATA DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS MEANS? OH MY GOD!!!"_

_Kagome quickly let go of Hinnata regaining a bit of her composure. Kagome sat back quickly thinking to herself._

_Hinnata scooted back from Kagome just incase she had another crazy fit. She looked at her friend worriedly. "What's the matter Kagome. What's wrong?"_

_Kagome's eyes shot wide open. 'Oh shit not to night. No!' She jumped up jerking Hinnata off the floor as well. She grabbed her friend around the waist to steady her and put her free hand over her mouth. She began to hastily whisper instructions into her ear._

"_Hinnata listen carefully. In the morning as soon as you wake up I want you to bring a canopy rope with you up to my room." Hinnata managed to turn her head to look at Kagome._

"_If Sesshomaru catches you coming, you are to tell him the rope is to fix my broken canopy do you understand?" Kagome stared at her friend releasing her from her tight grasp. _

_Hinnata shook her head fast. Inhaling deeply when Kagome released her mouth allowing her to breathe once again._

"_But lady Kagome" Hinnata managed to puff out. "Your canopy isn't broken." Hinnata said as she pointed towards the crimson veil._

_Kagome sighed "I know but it will be." She could not let Hinnata know anything more than what she had to. Both of their lives would be in danger._

_Hinnata stared confused at Kagome. She stood there with her own mouth agape wondering if being in this palace had caused her friend to actually lose her mind. "I'll do it."_

_Kagome smiled at her "Out" She said as she pointed to the door._

_Hinnata looked bewildered. "But w-"_

"_You have to leave now!" Kagome commanded as she began to push her struggling friend towards the door. Managing to get there she opened the door pushing Hinnata right into Lord Sesshomaru._

_Kagome gasped as the long silver haird demon came in to view. The towering Master stared down at Hinnata who was milking the fact she had been pushed into him all she could._

_Sesshomaru glared heavily at Hinnata who had wrapped her self around him._

_Kagome looked terrified. Hinnata looked up to Sesshomaru and blushed. "_

_How are you my Lord?" The maid said with a wink._

_Sesshomaru growled throwing out his hand throwing Hinnata from sight. Kagome gasped as she heard her friend cry out as she hit the floor. Kagome got on her tiptoes peering over Sesshomaru, to watch her friend run quickly down the stairs and out of sight._

_Kagome placed her feet fully back down on the marble floor. She saw into Sesshomaru's eyes. Things did not look good for her. She knew what was about to happen. Tears slowly began to fall from her eyes and she watched Sesshomaru strip down. She backed away slowly still crying. _

"_Why are you backing away miko?" Sesshomaru questioned as he began to slowly make his way towards her. _

_Fear filled Kagome's normally strong eyes and she ran towards the window but he was to quick for her. Grabbing her with his claws her brought her over to the bed. She struggled in his arms and managed to extend her hand towards the canopy pulling it down with her. _

END OF FLASH BACK

Jake had made him self a comfortable spot in the floor and was starring open mouthed at Sesshomaru. "You mean where ever Lady Kagome is, there is a baby demon forming in side of her?"

Sesshomaru spoke "it is possible but you know as well as I do that demon children take longer to form in the mothers womb than human children."

Jaken shook his head in agreement. "But my lord what does all this have to do with the rope and Hinnata?"

"Think Jakan how would Hinnata had known about the canopy. I spent all that night in Lady Kagome's room." Sesshomaru noticed the question about to escape from Jaken's lips "To ensure her pregnancy " Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Kagome would have had to tell Hinnata about the plan before it had actually took place. " Jaken finished finally understanding.

Sesshomaru nodded. Jaken looked up "But my lord you mean to tell Kagome told Hinnata about the whole plan and she was able to lie right to your face?" Jaken knew about the maid's feelings for Sesshomaru… Who didn't, but Jaken doubted Hinnata would ever lie to her love.

Sesshomaru shook his head "No. The miko would have feared that. She would have just told her to bring the rope because something would be broken by the morning."

"So Hinnata helped Kagome escape with out knowing?' Jaken asked watching his Lord carefully.

Sesshomaru seemed to be thinking " Yes and that reminds me HINNATA" he bellowed out.

Hinnata came running in the room holding a tray of drinks. The poor girl didn't even have enough time to reply to her master's call when the life left her eyes and china broke as she and the tray hit the floor.

Jaken let out a loud gasped as Sesshomaru melted the life-less body with his poison.

Sesshomaru looked at the shocked face on his servant. He smiled "I have been waiting for a reason to kill this wench."

Jaken wanted off subject. He watched as Sesshomaru got up to crawl into his bed.

"My lord I have but one more question"

Sesshomaru looked up before pulling the covers over him. "What is the question Jaken?

"How exactly do you plan to find the Miko?"

Sesshomaru let out a sly smirk "The Necklace."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome was in tears now; part of it was from the pounding coming form her ankle the other part was from the pounding in her heart. "I wonder what has happened to Hinnata!" Kagome brought her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs, bringing her face down to her knees. 'I tried so hard and how far has it gotten me?'

She lifted her head up as she felt drops of rain hit her face. "I don't think he will find me here anytime soon. Though I have to ask where exactly is here?"

END OF CHAPPIE

YAY for us! It took longer to go over it with spell check than it did to write it. We apologize if there are any mistakes. So how did you all like the story? DO you think it is interesting? Well if you want more guess what you have to do? REVIEW REVIEW and yeah REVIEW. We want a lot for this chapter to give us the motivation to write more!

Hannah and Jess


End file.
